


A Moment of Fear and Pain

by AthenasBoyishKid (killingmesoftly)



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, hitman reborn
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:34:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23211049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killingmesoftly/pseuds/AthenasBoyishKid
Summary: Tsuna was a poor but imaginative boy who was raised by his older brother. He was forced to join his older brother, Giotto, to go onboard Titanic on its maiden voyage. He met a guy who captured his attention. Will love conquer all or will their romance sink with the doomed ship of dreams? Warning: Yaoi, Smiling Hibari
Relationships: Hibari Kyouya/Sawada Tsunayoshi, Superbi Squalo & Yamamoto Takeshi
Kudos: 3





	A Moment of Fear and Pain

Tsunayoshi Sawada was one of the fortunate—or unfortunate (in his mind and heart)—people to board on the Titanic on its maiden voyage. He was not wealthy, nor was he privileged, but his brother was a crew. Against his better judgment, he went with his brother. 

They were the only Sawada left in the world, and Giotto, the older Sawada, wanted Tsuna to be safe. The only way to assure Tsuna's safety was to have him under Giotto's radar 24/7.

Tsuna was a 16-year old brunet while Giotto was a 25-year old blond man. Caramel was the color of the windows of their souls, and they could darken or lighten depending on their emotions. Tsuna's height belied his age. He was only 5 feet in height, and Giotto was 6 feet and 2 inches.

"Say, brother, why do I have to come with you?" Tsuna inquired. "I could have just stayed behind at home and worked." His eyes studied the place while they walked on the plank that attached the ship to the pier. Their footsteps were loud amidst the other steps around them. The plank wavered and threatened to fall, but it didn't. His eyebrows twitched in distress for his brother. Only a couple minutes and he already felt apprehensive about his life.

He glanced up to the more durable bridge the wealthy and the privileged used, and he released a deep breath. People dressed beautifully and colorfully packed and crowded the platform. Helpers and assistants guided them to their extravagant decks and cabins.

He didn't want to be here. He hated that this ship stole the world's attention simply because it was vast. 'What's so great about such a huge size anyway?' He thought. He wanted to go home. He wanted to go back and work at the bakery where it is warm and safe. He took a deep, deep breath and gazed at the clear water. At least, he'll be close to his first love, the ocean.

"Don't you want to embark on the maiden voyage of this ship?" Giotto inquired, his hair becoming gold under the harsh glare of the gaslights. His eyes were molten gold as he stared at his brother. The ship shifted under their feet, and footsteps over their heads were loud, but he didn't show any sign of worry or fear.

Giotto looked so at home in this ship in his white shirt and brown khakis pants. His black boots were scrubbed to shine like a mirror. He looked so handsome that it was a little weird to think of him as a single male.

As magnificent as the luxurious vessel may be from the outside, the lower levels were nothing but ordinary halls. The walls were white, and the floors needed some cleansing. The gap between the walls was only wide enough to fit two men at the same time. Various scents filled the halls. All varieties of people were present. People of mixed ages and races greeted one another like old friends.

Tsuna's eyes adjusted to the glow of the gaslights. "Who would want to journey on a ship as big as this?" he asked, brows furrowed and eyes narrowed. "It's scary. Anything could happen here!" His mind whirred and raced with different and unlikely scenarios. "This ship could hit an iceberg," he turned to look at his brother, his caramel eyes wide with horror. "Then, the rigs or whatever you call them will be filled with ice-cold water. And then, the ship will tilt up as those rigs get filled with water!" His eyes grew bigger every second as the image formed in his mind. "The ship will become vertical, and for the love of all that is holy, it will break in half! The first half will sink tip-first to the ocean floor, and the other half will fall to the men swimming away from the carnage!"

People of different races and ages filled the lower decks, and a lot of them turned to listen to Tsuna. The younger people's eyes grew wide in horror, but the older people only chuckled and carried on to their tasks.

Tsuna's face heated up when he realized that people were staring at him. He whirled around and searched for their cabin with his head cast down. His mind and his heart raced as his eyes scanned every door that he passed. His heart soared at the appearance of their cabin door. He paused by the open door and scanned it slowly. It was nothing grand like his brother had promised him, just simple at best. The space was only big enough to contain two double-decker beds with a bit of space in the middle. A silver-haired European and a black-haired Asian occupied the other double-decker bed. 

He walked in and lifted his baggage over the top of the available double-decker bed with a grunt. He gave it the scantiest effort he could muster. "If this vessel ever sinks,—I pray to all gods that it doesn't—it will end our bloodline! It will be the end of the Sawada clan! Can you imagine the world without a single Sawada roaming around? It will be boring. It will be a disaster! Our parents will roll over in their graves!"

Giotto threw his head back and guffawed as he sat on his bed and retied his boots. "Your imagination is beyond what the normal mind can take, Tsuna," he noted and looked up at his brother after tying his shoelaces. "Worry not, brother dear. The architect who designed this ship is a genius. He made Titanic unsinkable!" He stood up and wore a tattered jacket over his white shirt to complete his uniform for the day.

Tsuna raised a thick and bushy eyebrow as he looked at his brother. "You told me to be imaginative, Giotto," he reminded the blond man. "And this ship is sinkable. Every ship is! With enough force of nature and enough water, every ship shall sink."

"Yes, I told you to be imaginative. I told you to use your brain and think of ways to help the world. I didn't think that your imagination would grow to be so vast. It is now as vast as the ocean and just as deep. It is scary, indeed," the older Sawada smiled and patted Tsuna's head gently. So far, he could see that he had done a great job raising his brother. 'Mother, father, are you proud of how I have raised Tsuna?' He asked their parents in his mind.

When Tsuna's words entered his mind and the image formed, he shivered. He did the sign of the cross and prayed whole-heartedly to any god that will listen to a poor man.

Tsuna just shrugged it off and ascended to the top bunk to lie down. He folded his arms and used them as his pillow. His eyelids started to feel heavy, and in under two seconds, darkness started to engulf him.

"Hey, Tsuna," Giotto called quietly. He leaned on Tsuna's bunk and propped his arms on the thin foam of the cot.

"Hmm…?" Tsuna opened his caramel orbs and turned his head to look at his brother. He had to blink a few times to chase away the sleep that had snuck on him.

The blond smiled at the brunet. "I'm always here for you no matter what happens." He reached up and ruffled Tsuna's hair gently again.

Tsuna's lips curved up for the first time that day. "I know, dear silly brother," he pushed Giotto's hand away from his hair with a laugh. "Thank you."

"You're very welcome." Giotto chuckled and walked towards the door with his hands in his pockets. His heart content and peaceful despite his brother's fear. He hummed an Italian song their mother used to sing to him when he was just a child. He pulled out his hand from his pocket and reached for the doorknob.

"Giotto…" Tsuna called, his voice soft and not-so-manly at all. In every angle you take, Tsuna is nothing but a child. His mind may we sharp and vast, but his heart is still young and innocent. He sat up and smiled. His hair was a mess from his brother's hand. His eyes carried so many emotions that even he didn't know what he was currently feeling.

"Yes?" the older Sawada turned his head and looked back at his brother. "What is it?"

"Promise me that after this trip, you will work in the bakery and live a normal life. Find a wife who will bear with you and then have children, so I will have nieces and nephews to throw around when I am pissed," he joked.

"Why?" Giotto asked confusedly. As far as Giotto was concerned, he was okay with their setup. Just him and Tsuna. He was happy with just caring and worrying about his younger brother. He liked working on the ship too. He doesn't see a reason why Tsuna would be so against him working on Titanic.

"Nothing," Tsuna replied with a bit of a pout. "I have a bad feeling about you working here. I don't like it," he admitted and cleared his throat. "Besides, you're old. You need to get married and have children. Build your own family, damn it."

Giotto's lips curved up as his eyes turned to a golden brown hue, and his head bobbed a bit. "I promise," he replied, "however, for now, you are my only family, so you better behave, alright?" He gave his brother a wink before leaving the cabin.

"Tsk. Overdramatic," one of their roommates mumbled harshly.

Tsuna turned to them and raised an eyebrow. He didn't expect to find friends here, but he didn't expect to have such a lousy roommate either. His eyes scanned the bed next to theirs with a narrowed gaze.

Tsuna turned to them and raised an eyebrow. He didn't expect to find friends here, but he didn't expect to have such a lousy roommate either. His eyes scanned the bed next to theirs with a narrowed gaze.

The silver-haired boy scoffed and raised a brow at him. "What?" he asked. His chin raised in pride as he looked Tsuna up and down. His voice was a bit scratchy and harsh. He was a tall and slim man. His length filled the bed that he lay on with a small part of his feet hanging on the edge. His eyes were sharp and narrow. Tsuna could not decide what color they were, but if he would only smile, they would be magnificent.

"Hello!" the black-haired Asian cut the silver off and greeted Tsunayoshi with a friendly grin. He knew his friend too much to know that his tongue was sharper than any sword. It was not good to have enemies on board, after all. "I'm Takeshi Yamamoto and this is my friend, Squallo," he introduced himself and the other man. Tsuna was almost sure that Takeshi's eyes were black instead of chocolate brown.

Tsuna looked at the silver-haired boy before smiling down at Takeshi, who was at the bottom bunk. "Hi!" he beamed. "I'm Tsunayoshi Sawada and the guy I am with is my brother, Giotto Sawada. He's a crew here. Are you a part of the crew too?" His eyes almost closed as he smiled down at the Asian boy. He sat up and crossed his legs to chat with them; or with Takeshi at least.

"It's very nice to meet you, Tsunayoshi, and yes, we're part of the crew," Takeshi replied. His happy-go-lucky demeanor eased Tsuna considerably. Takeshi's attitude lifted Tsuna's initial fear of not finding friends in this luxurious ship.

"Just call me Tsuna, please," Tsuna said with a smile. He lay his elbow on his knee and propped his chin on his palm as he looked at them. "It's nice to meet you too, Takeshi and Squallo. I'm not part of the crew, though."

"Tsk," Squallo snapped as he lay down on his bed.

Takeshi just laughed it off. "Sorry about that, Tsuna. He's just a bit moody."

Tsuna shrugged it off. "It's fine. I'm going to sleep now." He lay down on his bed and closed his eyes. The gentle movements of the ship lulled him to a dreamless, but somehow scary sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This work had been posted in fanfiction.net a few years ago and lately, I have decided to edit them and to see if I can somehow make them better than before. Please do not forget to leave your comments and thoughts. :) They will help me in seeing where I need to work on. Thanks!


End file.
